iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1332 BC
[[ስዕል:1332B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 76: 1332 BC. Previous map: 1358 BC. Next map: 1315 BC (Maps Index)]] 1332 BC - EMPIRE OF SUPPILULIUMA I MAIN EVENTS 1355 BC - Egypt-Mitanni marriage In 1355 BC there was a second Egypt-Mitanni marriage as Tushratta of Mitanni had his daughter Tadukhipa become one of Amenhotep III's wives, as his sister Gilukhipa already was. Two years later Amenhotep III was succeeded by Amenhotep IV, who inherited his father's royal wives according to Egyptian pagan custom. 1351 BC - Jabin of Hazor subjects Israel In 1351 BC after the Israelites again did evil, Jabin the Canaanite king of Hazor with his general Sisera and 900 iron chariots was able to conquer them. Their more mercenary Habiru kinfolk continued to join with Azuru, son of Abdi-Ashirta of Amurru and give trouble to Byblos and other cities loyal to Egypt, although they ended up as vassals to Hatti soon afterward. 1350 BC - First Hittite-Mitanni War In 1353 BC Supiluliuma I, who had already campaigned for his father Tudhaliya IV, inherited the throne of Hatti, and invoked all the pagan gods of neighboring nations including "the God of the Habiru". He first continued to campaign against the Kaskans and Arzawa, winning several battles. He supported Artatama II as king of Hurrians in his struggle against their mutual enemy Tushratta of Mitanni. Wilusha (Ilium) was still friendly to Hatti under Kukunni (Cycnes) who must have preceded Ilus II. Supiluliuma in 1350 BC took Issuwa and Syria from Tushratta, and continued south through Amurru, who became subjects of Hatti while Azuru engaged with Rib-Addi of Byblos, who was frantically writing to the Pharaoh for assistance that did not come. In 1349 BC, Tushratta was assassinated and Shuttarna III, son of Tushratta's rival Artatama II, came to power, reuniting Mitanni and bringing a regime friendlier to Hatti. Shuttarna III was also pro Assyria and made reparations to them. 1349 BC - Akhenaten embraces Atenism In 1349 BC, Amenhotep IV changed his name to Akhenaten and began promoting Atenism, and by 1345 BC, the only tolerated state religion of Egypt was faith in his sun idol Aten as the only God. Obviously he did not originate the concept of monotheism, and all his religious reforms would be reversed by his son Tutankhamun (Tutankhaten) in 1330 BC. Akhenaten's Queen Nefernefernuaten (Nefertiti) seems to have succeeded him in 1336 BC, followed by Smenkhare in 1334 BC and Tutankhaten in 1333 BC, all of these were markedly inbred for several generations. There are many alternative theories and uncertain questions about these pharaohs, since an attempt was evidently made by Horemheb in 1319 BC to erase all records of the years 1353-1319 BC in Egypt, and represent himself as the direct successor to Amenhotep III. 1340 BC - Second Hittite-Mitanni War After the first Hurrian War, Supiluliuma campaigned further in the North on the Kaskans and others, among the territories he seized was the city state Manaziana (Mariandriana). However the son of his old enemy Tushratta, Kili-teshub, had taken refuge in Hatti, and Suppiluliuma was now ready to support him against his former ally Shuttarna III. In 1340 BC the Hittite army occupied all of what was left of Mitanni and installed Kili-Teshub with the throne name Shattiwazza of Mitanni. In this war Supiluliuma's son Prince Telepinu, viceroy of Halab, controlled 600 chariots. 1332 BC - Assyria intervenes in Karduniash In 1333 BC, Burna-Buriash II was succeeded in Karduniash by his son Kara-hardash, whose mother was Muballitat-sherua, daughter of Assyrian king Ashur-uballit. The Kassite army mounted a coup against this half Assyrian king and installed Nazi-bugash (Suzigash) as their king. At this point Ashur-uballit intervened in Karduniash with an Assyrian army, executed the usurper, and raised the next rightful heir Kurigalzu II to the Kassite throne. 1332 BC - Rule of Pelops In 1332 BC Pelops, who had taken refuge from Pala (Paphlagonia), became king in part of the Peloponnese. He could have been a descendant of Tantalus, but not his son, who was perhaps an earlier Pelops. This Pelops had married princess Harmonia after winning a chariot race against her father King Oenomaus, who had killed 16 previous losing competitors. After Athils I succeeded Hotbrot in Swedica in 1355 BC, Helgo in Danica was able to resubject Ruthenia, and conquer Jutland from Syrik king of Saxony, who would then be placed somewhere in the gap between Larein and Ylsing. Rolf succeeded Helgo in 1339 BC.